Anger Management (REDUX)
by Cady James
Summary: EDITED AND REPOSTED. Olivia has some pent-up hostility and she needs to expend it... in a suspect's face.


Title: Anger Management.

Author: Cady James.

Genre: Gen.

Rating: TEEN.

Chapters: 1.

Categories: Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing(s): NO PAIRINGS.

Characters: Olivia Benson, Odafin Tutuola.

Summary: Olivia has some pent-up hostility and she needs to expend it… in a suspect's face.

Author Notes: How great was that scene in "Street Revenge"? Liv's face right before she slapped him the first time was priceless. The guy looked like he was ready to Kung-Fu and Liv's looking at him like, "Is he kidding?" And then the punch right after that… Disclaimer: _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_ does not belong to me; neither do the characters. They belong to NBCUniversal and Dick Wolf, and one of the most amazing casts ever assembled on television.

SVUSVUSVU

Detectives Olivia Benson and Odafin Tutuola headed into the fenced-in basketball court where Andy Chen and his friends were playing basketball.

Olivia saw the bruising on Andy's face and commented to Fin, "Nice black eye." She spotted his coat on the bench and they turned toward him. "Busted nose…"

"That's our guy," Fin stated. "We need a new sketch artist."

"Andy Chen?" Liv called out to the group. The boys stopped playing. She flashed her badge at them. "Got to ask you a couple questions."

"About what?" he asked.

"Why don't you come here and talk and keep everybody out of your business?" Fin told him.

Andy shrugged and sauntered over to them.

"Something happen to your nose?" Liv asked, feigning concern.

Andy shrugged it off, "Oh, this. Know what happened?" he asked and popped the ball at Liv. She caught it as Andy bolted out of the court, Fin hot on his tail.

Liv started to follow, but had an idea and went the other direction. As Fin chased him down the street, Liv ran from the other exit to block Andy off.

He stopped in his tracks when she stood in front of him. He went into a Kung-Fu stance and Liv looked at him like he was crazy before slapping his face. She grabbed him and slammed him up against the car.

"I know my rights! Don't touch me!" he yelled at her and went for an attack, but ended up with Liv's fist in his face before being slammed front first into the car.

"Yeah?" she shot back. He grunted as she roughly pulled him from the vehicle and threw him front first toward the ground. "Get on the ground." She patted him down to see if she could find any weapons.

"Oh, God, you're breaking it!" he shouted in pain.

"Oh, yeah?" Liv countered. She found his knife in his back pocket. "Oh. What do we have here, huh?" She handed Fin the knife and took the cuffs from him and cuffed Andy.

"Done messing up now, Andy," Fin commented.

Liv cuffed him and pulled him up off the ground. They headed toward the car, while Liv read him _Miranda_, and Fin opened the passenger side rear door and Olivia almost literally threw Andy into the car.

"Hey, bitch! That's police brutally!" he yelled.

Fin glared at the kid. "Shut up!" And, slammed the door shut and looked at Liv, who had been holding the hand that made contact with Andy's face. "Your hand okay?"

She shook it off and winced at the pain it caused, cradling her hand again. "It's fine. Nothing an ice pack won't cure."

He came up to her and examined the new bruising color that had formed. "You sure?" he asked, concerned.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah."

"I get he's a prick, but that's some hostility you got pent up there," he commented. "Still have some anger left over from Stabler?"

Liv's sweet smile turned into a glare. "No. Just other stuff; no big deal." She tossed him the keys. "You drive, okay? I'm fine, really."

He paused, wondering if he should dig deeper but decided not to risk it right now, knowing Liv had quite a temper if provoked. He nodded and headed toward the driver's side, while Liv climbed into the passenger seat.

The ride back to the precinct was hell for the two detectives, who were used to being insulted or screamed at by perps from the back seat. Andy found it an amusing little game to see how annoyed he could get them. Liv was tempted to go back there and knock the kid around again, but thought against it based on her current injury. And, of course, those pesky little legal rules.

Although, Fin had a fun time with it. Every time Andy got too annoying, Fin sped up and slammed on the brakes, sending the kid into the wire barrier between the front and back seats. He bitched about police brutally some more and Liv acted like nothing was going on.

When they brought him in, Fin handed Andy to two officers and asked them to escort him to an interrogation room, while Olivia headed off to get an ice pack.

Moments later, she was in the cribs, sitting on a bed, with an ice pack laying over her bruised hand. The coloring was darker now and hurt like a bitch. But, her mind was elsewhere and a few tears were making their way down her face.

Fin was concerned and headed there to check on her and opened the door. "Hey, Liv, we're ready to sweat the guy, you comin'?" She looked up at him, and tried to clear the tears. Fin saw this and came into the room, shutting the door behind him. He was sitting next to her in a flash. "Hey, what's wrong? It doesn't hurt _that_ bad, does it?"

She smiled and laughed. "No, no, it doesn't. It's not that." Liv wiped the tears away with her free hand. She had known Fin a long time and they'd been to hell and back together on more than one occasion, including one that was almost a literal hell. She knew she could trust him with something that had been bothering her. "Hey, Fin?" she asked, quietly.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

He looked at her. It had sounded like a child talking when she asked it. The insecure voice was something he almost rarely heard from her. It was only when she was emotional or scared. "What is it, Liv?"

"I… was seeing someone recently. We were together for a little while, but we broke up… recently," she started to explain.

"Who was it?"

She paused, wondering if she should continue. Only a few people knew about it. And, the third person found out strictly by accident. "Um… David Haden."

Fin stared at her, surprised. He never suspected such a thing. He knew Liv had a tendency to date the wrong men, but… "Really? The EADA David Haden?"

"Yeah. It was great; it was kind of like a whirlwind thing for a while. But, of course, because of the Omar Pena case, he became Bureau Chief for the Conviction Integrity Unit, and we had to break up. Probably not a good idea to go investigating your girlfriend," Liv finished explaining, tears threatening to fall again.

Fin sat there, not knowing how to respond to what she had just told him. He watched her face light up a bit when she mentioned it being great and a whirlwind, and noticed how sad she became when she mentioned their breakup. Clearly, this man had had an effect on her. "Did you want to break up?"

That question did it for her. The tears came down and she looked up at him. "No," she cried. Fin reached for her and wrapped his arms around her as she broke down against him. He hadn't seen her this upset since she found out Elliot wasn't coming back.

She had just lost it. All the pain that had built up since the breakup had never gone anywhere outside the confines of her apartment. She had wanted to tell someone, a friend, someone she trusted, about her pain and her feelings but felt that she couldn't because of who she had been seeing. If Elliot had been around, she would've gone to him, but he wasn't anymore. Fin was the next person she trusted.

When she finally calmed down, Fin eased up on his hold on her. "He didn't want to, either. He even suggested he could resign. I told him not to, because he loves the job. I couldn't ask him to effectively end his career for me, no matter what our feelings were. I didn't want him to regret doing it in the future and hating me."

Fin looked at her. "Okay, number one, no one could ever hate you. It's damn near impossible to hate you. Baby Girl, one look into those big brown eyes and everyone turns to mush. Or steps back in fear when those eyes are shooting daggers."

Olivia laughed out loud at that. "Yeah, right?"

"They do. Hey, I'm sorry you two had to break up. You seemed so happy before and I didn't know why… now I do. Maybe, you two can find a way to work it out in the future," he told her.

"Maybe," she stated.

Fin sighed and patted her leg and stood up. "Come on, let's get this guy."

"You go ahead. My hand still hurts a bit."

He nodded and headed for the door. Before he walked out, Fin turned and looked at her. "Hey, Liv?"

She glanced up from staring at the ice pack, willing it to heal her wound faster. "Hmm?"

"He won't be investigating our cases for long. Eventually, he'll move on to another unit and it won't be such a problem. So, think of it this way: this breakup could be temporary," he told her.

"Thanks, Fin," Olivia smiled, liking that idea. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," he stated and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Olivia looked down and lifted up the ice pack. The bruise was now a deep purple along her knuckles. She sat the ice pack back on it again and sighed. She really needed to find another way with dealing with her anger than the Elliot Stabler approach of using her fists on a perp. "Maybe boxing," she ventured out loud to an empty room and sighed again.


End file.
